


Unfeeling

by Vokun_Lovaas



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV First Person, Psychological Torture, Torture, darkbrotherhood torturer, did I mention torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokun_Lovaas/pseuds/Vokun_Lovaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What danger lurks in the night?</p>
<p>Can be set in any time/place, but since I wrote it with Skyrim in mind after playing through the Dark Brotherhood quest line I'm placing it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfeeling

‘It’s a dance’ the words play through your mind as you catch another glimpse of red, a teasing phantom that passes between the crush of bodies. Catch me if you can, the smile says, feelings of danger stomped down in the rush of desire. Cool night air clears your head for a moment, the haze of drink fading slightly.

A shadow moves. Your phantom lover to be, gliding through slivers of moonlight never a pause in her step. Thrilling in the hunt you move after her the single motive to capture and tame this stimulating creature. A sharp pain pulls your awareness and then is ignored, the promise of pray overweighing. Your steps grow heavy, seemingly as if in a dream you fall, a siren spell singing.

Your head throbs as consciousness returns trying to reach for the bump brings the realization that you are shackled to the wall. A sudden scraping pulls your attention to a figure clad in leather the click of her heels foretells her coming closer.

She stops just before the light will reveal her eyes leaving blood red lips to captivate your sight. Movement from her hands pulls you to look down at the table she has stopped before, an assortment of weapons laid at her command.

A slight fear laces through your veins as a throwing knife is selected, then sent toward you with startling speed finding its mark just to the left of your neck. She chooses another, smaller, knife and your mind goes blank as you finally see her eyes in the light. Entrancing unusual color stares into your own coming closer with every breath. 

‘Eyes of an angel’ the thought runs through your mind just before comprehension takes hold. No emotion lurks in their depths. Fear returns tenfold and you know the creature is truly a demon. A soft hum escapes her as she mentally analyses your reactions, a piercing thought paralyzes you, she is experimenting, trying to figure out how to feel. Your screams of terror and pain go unheard as she cuts into you and only two things are certain, death will not find you quickly and she will never feel.


End file.
